


Why Couldn't you be my Romeo?

by error_shy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blue is a cuddly bastard, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Geno is emotionally manipulative, Ink is an ass, Lust gives great advice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error_shy/pseuds/error_shy
Summary: ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️Contains physically and mentally abusive relationships aswell as trauma and phobias. Please take care while reading.Two stories turned into oneReaper getting dragged around like a rag dollError getting beaten like a punching bag. The two deserved better. And that's what they got.
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Errink, Genoberry, errordeath
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Why Couldn't you be my Romeo?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/gifts).



* * *

There are many things that can influence a relationship. But out of those hundred reasons only one is certain. Most things in a relationship are defined by the lovers themselves. Reaper didnt have a good relationship with Geno. Geno would always cuss him out and yell at him to leave. Only for in the next day, he yells at him about how he left him alone and how much of a lousy boyfriend he was. The best way to describe Geno's temper is a girl that's constantly on her period. A chocolate consuming grumpy little shit. He would fuss like a baby whenever Reaper was and wasn't around for one reason or another. It was annoying. Reaper just convinced himself it was because Geno didnt have many people to talk to and therefore wasn't used to interact with others. He made up excuse after excuse after excuse after- you get the point. But everything changed during one of their arguments.  
  
"ATLEAST I DONT MURDER PEOPLE FOR A LIVING!"  
  
Reaper snapped. He didnt care anymore who Geno was or how much he respected him, he went off on him. It ended with Geno in tears calling Reaper slurs and Reaper storming out through a portal. He was tired. He just wanted to sleep. And that's what he would've done if his phone didnt buzz with the dreadful sound of 56 messages and 24 declined calls.

Fucking great

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reaching the end of the chapter. I have high Hope's for this story ^^


End file.
